Dumbledor : Lily Depuis tous ce temps ? Rogue : A jamais
by Senestra Sylwaen
Summary: " Regarde moi, une dernière fois ... supplia-t-il. Elle redressa sa tête, un fin sourire aux lèvres, essayant de lui donner une meilleur image qu'une fée en larme. Il souris aussi, laissant quelques larmes coulés, oubliant sa fierté d'homme. Elle traversa le pond, sans le quitté des yeux, jusqu'à être engloutis par son monde.


Couple : Kakashi & Sakura

Crédit : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Genres : U.A - Romance - Drame

Extrait : " _ Regarde moi, une dernière fois ... supplia-t-il.

Elle redressa sa tête, un fin sourire aux lèvres, essayant de lui donner une meilleur image qu'une fée en larme. Il souris aussi, laissant quelques larmes coulés, oubliant sa fierté d'homme. Elle traversa le pond, sans le quitté des yeux, jusqu'à être engloutis par son monde. "

* * *

Ludovico Einaudi - Ancora

Il était une fois, dans un monde lointain, une planète bien étrange. Quand on la regardait de loin, nous voyons différentes couleurs bien dissociées. Tout en haut, à droite, des colories éclatantes nous sautaient aux yeux. Rouges, jaunes, roses, vertes, bleues, elles étaient toutes là. Plus on s'avançait, plus nous voyons des détails se dessiner. Une rivière traversait un autre paysage, avec beaucoup plus de vert à perte de vu, de nouveau coupé par de l'eau, mais cette fois, c'était de la pluie qui tombait en abondance du ciel. La flotte reliait son temps avec un autre lieu, du orange, du jaune et du rouge à perte de vue, nous laissant voir le marron de la terre. Puis, tout à gauche, enveloppant le reste de l'astre, du blanc. Rien d'autre, seulement le teint grisâtre des cour d'eaux traversant le manteau de neige pour finalement se relier aux autres saisons.

Le temps était chaud, le soleil rayonnait et éclairait toute la vallée. Les oiseaux chantaient, voltigeaient dans les airs, sous les yeux amusés de certains passants. Mais une fille, bien triste, se promenait seule, tête baissée. Ses longs cheveux roses lui cachaient le visage, dissimulant ses larmes qui ruisselaient jusqu'à son menton, débordant parfois pour s'écrouler contre le sol. Elle continua sa marche, regardant ses petits pieds, redressant la tête juste pour vérifier que personne ne la voyait dans cet état lamentable. Et dire qu'elle pleurait pour quelque chose de futile, une pensée qu'elle avait eue quand elle était enfant, après que sa mère lui ait raconté une histoire sur les fées de l'Hiver. Elle se souvenait de la chaleur des bras de sa mère ce soir-là, du bruit des branches qui craquaient sous le feu de la cheminée. Le mouvement de la chaise à bascule, les caresses de sa main sur ses cheveux.

Elle s'arrêta sur un pont, construit avec des racines de quatre arbres qui se reliaient. D'après les légendes, c'était les premières fées de toutes les saisons qui avaient relié les bulbes entre eux, pour former un pont qui reliait les deux mondes. En face d'elle se trouvait l'Hiver, cette saison qui n'intéressait aucune personne de son univers à elle. Pourtant, elle l'avait toujours trouvé fascinant, un brin nostalgique et surtout mystérieux. Peut-être qu'elle pensait tout cela parce qu'elle ni avait jamais été, se disait-elle. Combien de fois était-elle venue, cachée derrière un arbre, guettant une fée de l'Hiver ? Mais jamais elle n'en vu une seule. Peut-être qu'elles aussi s'en fichaient des personnes vivant de l'autre côté du pont. La jeune fille s'agenouilla, regardant la neige à quelques pas d'elle, fascinée.

Elle se demandait comment était ce froid-là. On disait que ça gelait, comme l'eau d'une rivière, tous les membres, empêchant ceux-ci de bouger, prenant une teinte violacée. Mais, en différence d'un cour d'eau, il suffisait de bouger pour se réchauffer et s'amuser. La neige qui nous paralysait et le vent qui nous fouettait, même en mouvement, ne nous donnaient jamais une chaleur suffisante pour qu'une fée des saisons douces, puisse survivre dans le monde de glace. Elle qui rêvait tant de le visiter, elle ne pourrait même pas survivre là-bas. La rose se mit à quatre pattes et petit à petit, marchait lentement jusqu'à la ligne blanche. Encore un peu et elle pourrait toucher ce qu'on appelait neige et qu'elle n'avait jamais pu voir tomber chez elle. Elle sursauta quand elle vit des bottes grises se positionner devant elle, sur le manteau blanc.

Elle recula, tomba sur ses fesses et leva doucement la tête, peur d'être prise d'une quelconque illusion. De longues jambes interminables, couvertes d'un tissu d'un gris souris, une tunique de même couleur, retenue par un épais tissu bleu perle. Un buste bien dessiné, des épaules carrées. Elle hésita longuement avant de planter son regard dans le sien. Des yeux d'un noir profond l'examina, aussi émerveillés qu'elle. Il l'avait détaillé en même temps que cette fée l'avait fait. Ses petits pieds nus, ses jambes couvertes d'aucun habit, une robe arrivant aux dessus des genoux d'un rouge pourpre, mettant en valeur sa peau de pèche et ses cheveux étrangement roses. Il tomba dans la profondeur de ses yeux de biche, d'un vert des plus belles pierres d'émeraude scintillant sous l'éclat de l'astre solaire.

Les cheveux gris de l'homme bougeaient au rythme du vent, sa peau pâle n'avait aucune marque de rougeur, il ne semblait même pas avoir froid. Sakura se leva, ne rompant pas un seul instant leur contact. Elle avait eu terriblement peur, son cœur battait encore d'un rythme irrégulier, de légers tremblements lui parcourraient son petit corps. Il lui fit un fin sourire, essayant de la rassurer, mais même lui était tétanisé, malgré qu'il gardait son sang froid. C'était la première fois, pour tout deux, qu'ils rencontraient une fée de l'autre monde. Qui était-elle ? Une fée de l'été, du printemps ou de l'automne ? Quel était son nom ? Des tonnes de questions fusèrent dans son esprit, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'en choisir une et d'entamer la conversation.

Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, se mit aussi droit qu'un piquet et posa la paume de sa main droite sur son cœur, basculant le haut de son corps légèrement en avant, toujours en la fixant. Elle écarquilla les yeux, sourit timidement et mit l'un de ses pieds derrière elle, s'accroupit un tout petit peu et leva ses bras, les courbant légèrement avant les épaules, les paumes à peine en arrière et pencha sa poitrine délicatement. Ils se redressèrent, la salutation faite. Il prit une grande inspiration, absorbant du courage pour pouvoir débuter sa phrase sans bredouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

_ Je me nomme Hatake Kakashi, fée du monde de l'Hiver.  
_ Haruno Sakura, fée du Printemps.  
_ Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici, Mlle Haruno ?  
_ Je voulais voir de plus près la neige...  
_ Pourquoi cela ?  
_ Nous n'en avons pas dans notre monde... Cela a l'air si délicat, doux, je me demandais si, plus près, cela avait la même apparence... dit-elle, espérant que son mensonge ne se remarque pas.  
_ La neige n'a qu'une apparence de douceur. Mais sa froideur la rend râpeuse au toucher, elle a un aspect compacte quand on la sépare du reste. Voulez-vous que je vous montre ?

Elle hocha la tête, s'approcha lentement de la limite. Kakashi s'agenouilla et prit dans sa main une poignée de neige et la lui montra. Il la vit l'examiner dans tous ses recoins, même le trou qu'il avait fait dans le sol. Lui n'avait jamais vu leur monde de près, apercevant juste quelques couleurs au loin, mais rien d'autre.

_ Vous ne portez pas de gants, pourtant, vos doigts ne sont pas violets... Est-ce parce que vous êtes une fée des neiges ?  
_ Sûrement... Nous nous habituons au froid, de simples vêtements d'animaux nous suffisent amplement. Par contre, peut-être que les fées de l'autre monde ne supportent pas notre température et que leurs doigts deviennent violacés. Nous ne le saurons jamais, je n'ai jamais vu une fée de ton univers venir aussi près alors le traverser pour constater, je ne crois pas que ça arrivera un jour, déclare-t-il dans un sourire.  
_ On me dit qu'une fée des douces saisons mourrait si elle venait dans votre monde... Mais, si je mettais juste ma main, un petit moment, mes doigts ne changeraient pas de couleur...  
_ Est-ce que c'est ce que tu comptais faire, quand je suis arrivé devant toi ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, gênée tout d'abord qu'un inconnu la tutoie et qu'ensuite, il découvre aussi rapidement la vraie raison de son rapprochement de tout à l'heure. Elle sentit ses joues devenir chaudes, elle rougissait comme une enfant prise en faute.

_ Si tu veux, je balance un peu de neige dans ton monde et tu la touches. Si elle est dans le tiens, aucun risque je suppose... Mais à une condition !  
_ ... Laquelle ?  
_ Je veux quelque chose qui vient de ton monde. Tu peux voir la neige, elle sépare notre pont, mais de ton côté, les arbres, les plantes sont trop loin. Je ne peux voir que de légères couleurs d'où je suis...  
_ Si je t'emmenais différentes fleurs, ça te conviendrait ? De couleurs diverses ?  
_ J'accepte.

La rose se leva rapidement et couru jusqu'à la terre ferme, sous un léger rire du jeune homme. Il la vit s'accroupir plusieurs fois, détachant des tiges du sol et les mettant sur son avant bras gauche. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elle revint, légèrement essoufflée. Sakura, s'agenouilla et avec délicatesse, posa les tiges du côté de l'Hiver, pour que les fleurs puissent avoir encore de la chaleur pendant un moment. Le gris prit l'une des queues d'une plante et l'examina en détail. Elle était légèrement chaude, le peu de chaleur qui lui restait de ses heures au soleil. Des feuilles par si par là et des pétales jaunes et blanches vers l'intérieur. Il était fasciné et il la mit doucement à son nez, hésitant un peu avant de la sentir.

_ Alors, sa senteur te plait ?  
_ J'ai l'impression que le froid lui a fait perdre de la senteur...

Il se sentait triste d'avoir demandé qu'on tue une plante par caprice, pour pouvoir enfin savoir de quel délicat arôme elle était faite.

_ Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, une courageuse fée d'Hiver traversa et ira sentir les fleurs...  
_ Nous ne pouvons pas survivre dans ton monde. La chaleur est trop forte, ça nous oppresserait et nous tuerait...  
_ Est-ce que seulement l'une des fées de chaque monde a traversé le pont pour constater les effets du temps sur nous ?  
_ D'après les légendes, oui. Tiens, je te dois de la neige.

Il lui lança délicatement, un peu loin de ses orteils, une grosse poignée de neige. Sakura sentit un courant d'air frais vers ses pieds, constatant que la neige était comme Kakashi l'avait décrite. Elle approcha doucement son doigt vers la surface blanche et plus en plus elle avançait, plus en plus elle sentait le froid de l'Hiver. Elle pose à peine son doigt sur la surface qu'elle sentit que tout devenait compacte. Alors, c'était ça la neige ? Elle qui avait toujours pensé que c'était doux...

_ Tu as l'air bien déçue, fée du Printemps...  
_ Tu l'es aussi, Kakashi. Nous rêvons tout deux de découvrir le monde voisin, mais nous ne pouvons pas, par peur de mourir. Je suis peinée pour nous, mais encore plus pour toi...  
_ Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il, surprit.  
_ Je peux venir toucher la neige si ça me chante, suffit que je tende la main dans ton monde. Mais, toi, tu ne peux pas. Tout est loin, tu serais sûrement en danger. Et tu n'as qu'un seul monde dans le tiens. Chez moi, il y a encore Été et Automne...  
_ Tu sembles si triste en me disant cela... Pourtant, tu es la chanceuse d'entre nous.  
_ ... Ça me rappelle une histoire que ma mère me racontait petite... C'est ce qui m'a emmené ici, aujourd'hui.  
_ Et quelle est cette histoire ?  
_ Le soleil se couche, je dois te laisser. Mais, si demain tu es là, je te la raconterai sûrement, Hatake Kakashi.  
_ Je t'attendrai alors.

Et ils se quittèrent, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Pendant la soirée, tout deux pensaient à leur rencontre, leur conversation. Kakashi n'avait que peu d'appétit et il décida de quitter la table, de monter dans sa chambre et d'examiner la lune de son lit, quelques flocons de neige tombant du ciel. Quant à Sakura, elle fixa aussi la lune, se disant que c'était sûrement la seule chose que les deux mondes se partageaient réellement.

Le lendemain, il était venu en avance, se retenant de faire les cent pas, espérant réellement qu'elle viendrait. Puis, il vit une forme au loin s'approcher, des cheveux roses volant au vent. Il sourit, soulagé de la voir. Il fit une révérence, comme le jour de leur rencontre et elle répondit, comme elle l'avait fait hier. Ils s'adossèrent sur les racines, collées le plus possible à la frontière, espérant vainement d'imiter un contact de deux personnes du même monde.

_ Alors, cette fameuse histoire ?  
_ C'est idiot... Elle vient de ton monde, tu dois la connaitre...  
_ Dis toujours.

Elle ferma les yeux et commença.

_ Il y avait fort longtemps, une fée de l'Hiver se promenait seule dans la forêt près de son village. Après quelques minutes de marche, il tomba sur le pont reliant les deux mondes. Il aimait cet endroit autant qu'il le détestait. Il ne supportait plus le froid, la neige qui tombait sans cesse, il voulait goûter à la chaleur du soleil, sentir l'odeur des fleurs de ses voisins les fées. Mais il savait qu'il mourrait s'il traversait le pont, comme il savait qu'il sera encore plus peiné de la quitter. Alors, il décida de voyager dans son monde, espérant trouver un paysage différent que tous ses arbres presque morts, des peu de plantes que le gelé ne détruisait pas. Mais, bien vite, il retourna chez lui, encore plus malheureux qu'au début. Il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il désirait, il se demandait sans arrêt pourquoi il était une fée d'Hiver.

Elle s'arrêta un moment, retenant ses larmes de couler de nouveau.

_ Il retourna vers le pont et il remarqua des personnes au loin. Il hurla, le plus fort possible, espérant qu'on le remarque et qu'on s'approche. Mais, les fées des douces saisons préférèrent l'ignorer, ne voulant pas s'approcher d'un être froid.

Sakura ressentit des picotements au bout du nez et elle pleura silencieusement, espérant que Kakashi ne remarquerait rien. Mais le jeune homme l'observait depuis le début, retenant chaque trait de son visage dans son esprit. Il la trouvait magnifique quand elle laissait libre cour à ses sentiments, montrant la bonté de son cœur. Alors, comme ça, elle était attristée par le sort d'une fée d'Hiver ? Il avait l'impression d'être remplit d'une douce chaleur à l'intérieur de lui, l'enveloppant petit à petit. Il prit son courage à deux mains et traversa une de ses paluches dans l'autre monde. Son premier constat était de voir qu'il faisait chaud, beaucoup plus chaud que toutes les chaleurs qu'il avait connues jusque là. Il approcha encore ses longs doigts de la peau de Sakura.

Elle sursauta quand son pouce heurta quelque chose de froid. Elle se retourna vivement vers Hatake, tomba nez à nez avec ses yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils et baissa son regard, constatant que son avant bras avait traversé la limite. Elle écarquilla les yeux et la prit délicatement dans les siennes, les enveloppant, espérant lui donner le plus de chaleur possible. Il aimait cette sensation, peau contre peau, partageant un moment unique pour eux deux. C'était la première fois qu'ils se touchaient, la première fois qu'une fée d'Hiver traversait, même si c'était qu'une infime partie, l'autre monde. Mais les mains de la jeune fille commencèrent à perdre de l'ardeur, tremblant légèrement et avaient du mal à plier les doigts.

Alors, Kakashi, à regret, retira sa main et la rentra de nouveau dans son monde. Le froid en contact avec sa peau chaude lui brûla, il grimaça et attendit que sa pelure se réhabitue.

_ Tu as toujours froid ?  
_ Ça va, ne t'en fais pas !  
_ Tu aurais dû me le dire que ça te faisait mal...  
_ Tu avais l'air si bien... Je ne voulais pas te gâcher un moment pareil... dit-elle, tête baissée.  
_ Je suis juste heureux d'avoir un contact avec toi. On peut en avoir, sans faire durer trop longtemps ce moment. Pour pas qu'on ait mal à la fin. Enfin, seulement si tu le désires, bien évidemment...

La rose sourit, impatiente qu'un nouveau moment du genre réapparaisse.

_ Je viendrai avec des gants demain.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, l'air était chaud, les oiseaux chantaient et comme d'habitude, tout le monde ignorait l'Hiver. Sauf Sakura, qui était toujours plus pressée de revoir Kakashi. Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis leur rencontre et qu'une fois ils ne s'étaient pas vus une journée. Elle pensait sans arrêt à leur peau contre peau, autant dans son monde que dans le sien. Elle mettait des gants parfois pour ne pas avoir les doigts légèrement violacés, comme c'était arrivé un moment à cause d'une trop grande exposition dans l'air frais. Kakashi passait aussi sa main dans l'Automne, touchant Sakura quand sa main n'était plus glacée. Mais ils rêvaient tous les deux de traverser une bonne fois pour toute la limite et de pouvoir avoir d'autre contact qu'un simple toucher d'une main. Kakashi avait longuement hésité à sauter le pas, mais aujourd'hui, il s'était promit de franchir la limite.

Il en avait confié son envie à la rose et elle disait que, peut-être, ça fonctionnerait s'il allait se tremper dans la rivière à côté du pont, tout habillé, pour que ses vêtements puissent contenir le plus longtemps possible la froideur de l'eau. C'était une idée à tester, quitte qu'il revienne en rampant dans l'Hiver, il voulait enfin pouvoir sentir tout ce que Sakura vivait et la voir enfin correctement, dans toute la splendeur de son monde. Son cœur battait à tout rompre sous toutes ses idées et sa future aventure qui commençait. Il avait même prévu des vêtements chauds pour Sakura, qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour elle pourrait traverser le pont. Habillée comme les femmes de son monde à lui. Peut-être même qu'elle apprécierait et déciderait d'y rester...

Il secoua la tête, se disant qu'il devait oublier toutes ses idées farfelues qui le hantaient de plus en plus. Même s'il devait refouler davantage son attachement à la rose, bien plus qu'une simple amitié, il devait garder à l'esprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec elle. Autant dans les temps chauds que froids. Ils n'étaient pas pareils, il ne devait pas mettre sa vie en danger pour pouvoir satisfaire son caprice de vouloir la voir tous les jours réellement et non par une limite sur un pont. Il posa le sac devant la limite et attendit un peu. Sakura arriva, avec un sac sur son dos.

_ Bonjour, Kakashi. dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, les joues légèrement rougies.

Le cœur de Kakashi manqua un battement, toujours aussi surpris et remplit de chaleur quand elle prononçait son nom.

_ Bonjour, Sakura...  
_ Je t'ai apporté des affaires de mon monde, tu risques d'avoir trop chaud avec tes tenues donc une fois que tu auras traversé, tu iras te changer et on se dépêchera d'aller à la rivière. Tu es d'accord ?  
_ Bien évidemment ! Tu es prête ?  
_ Plus que jamais !

Sakura recula légèrement, comme un geste pour accueillir Kakashi de sa visite. Il prit une grande inspiration et traversa. Sa peau en contact avec la chaleur le surpris directement, et il ferma les yeux, aveuglé de voir le soleil aussi éblouissant. Sakura se précipita vers lui et lui sauta au cou, frissonnant contre ses vêtements congelés et remplis de neige. Il sentit un contact contre son corps, comprenant bien vite que c'était la rose, il la serra contre lui, heureux de pouvoir enfin la serrer contre lui.

_ Nous devons nous dépêcher...

A regret, ils se séparent et Sakura fit courir le gris jusqu'à derrière un arbre, attendant tranquillement qu'il soit près. Elle ajusta sa robe rouge pourpre, celle qu'elle portait à leur rencontre et espérait de tout cœur que tout se déroulerait bien. Kakashi arriva, habillé comme l'un des leurs, malgré que sa couleur de cheveux montrait clairement qu'il était une fée des neiges. Il commençait à avoir chaud et sentir quelque chose dégouliner de sa peau. Inquiet, il appela Sakura. Soucieuse, elle s'approcha rapidement et se précipita à lui prendra la main et le faire courir jusqu'à la rivière, espérant que ça arrêtera la transpiration du jeune homme. Elle qui ne voulait pas se tremper, elle rentra aussi dans l'eau, traînant la fée d'Hiver avec elle. Elle frissonna sous le contact du liquide frais sur elle mais continua, se retournant vers Kakashi qui plongea son corps en entier, satisfait que sa peau retrouve une température un peu normale.

_ J'ai mis trop de temps à observer les alentours, je suis désolée...  
_ Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais surement agis de la même manière que toi. Tu vas mieux ? Tes ailes non rien ? Je suis bête, les ailes dans l'eau ne peuvent plus bouger... Il va falloir que je te les sèche une fois dehors...  
_ Je ferai de même avec les tiennes, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais très bien !

Après quelques minutes de baignade, où Sakura dû bouger pour se réchauffer, ils sortirent et la visite commença. Kakashi buvait les paroles de la rose, examinant les alentours et surtout la jeune femme qui l'accompagna. Ses tâches de rousseur sur ses joues, ses cheveux qui brillaient sous les rayons de l'astre de lumière, sa robe qui lui collait à la peau à cause de l'eau... Il secoua sa tête, se disant qu'il ne devait pas oublier les bonnes manières. Il buvait beaucoup et constata que ses vêtements commençait à ne plus être mouillés.

_ Tu devrais retourner dans la rivière, sauf si tu dois partir...  
_ Je pense que je devrais rentrer... Ne vaut mieux pas tenter la mal chance... Mais, je peux rester de l'autre côté, il me reste pas mal de temps avant que le couvre-feu arrive.  
_ Vous avez un couvre-feu ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.  
_ Oh, je parlais de l'heure du dîner ! et il se mit à rire.  
_ Oh...

Elle se sentit rougir et baissa la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs. Il hésita et caressa ses cheveux, surpris d'autant de douceur à ce contact. Elle le regarde, surprise et sourit. Il approcha ses doigts froids sur la joue de la rose et ils frissonnèrent, le froid se mélangeant à la chaleur de sa peau, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il rapprocha son corps contre le sien et la serra contre lui, chose qu'il rêvait de faire depuis si longtemps maintenant. L'odeur des fleurs lui chatouillaient les narines, le feu de sa peau contre la sienne lui rappelait le nombre de fois incalculables où il se sentait enveloppé par une agréable chaleur. Oui, elle était celle qui avait créé une flamme à l'intérieur de lui... Mais à regret, ils durent se quitter, chacun de côté de la limite.

Le lendemain, Sakura était habillé chaudement. Des bottes bien épaisses en fourrure, des collants, une longue tunique par-dessus, tout de la couleur vert pin. Elle enfila ses gants, mit la capuche pour protéger ses petites oreilles pointues. Elle prit une grande inspiration et traversa la limite, Kakashi qui l'attendait devant, grand sourire. Elle se colla au jeune homme sous la surprise du vent frais lui fouettant le visage. Elle s'émerveilla devant la neige qui tombait du ciel, elle couru et tourna sur elle-même, la tête penchée en arrière, laissant ses cheveux se libérer de l'emprise du manteau. Il la fixa, envoûte par sa beauté. Il vit sa peau rougir par endroit, l'air qui sortait de sa bouche faisait un nuage de fumée. Il s'approcha, lentement, de peur de l'effrayer.

_ La neige est si belle quand elle tombe du ciel !  
_ Des flocons sont coincés dans tes cheveux...  
_ Vraiment ?

Elle attrapa une mèche et remarqua pleins de points blancs.

_ Pourquoi on ne les voit pas sur toi ? bouda-t-elle.  
_ Mes cheveux sont gris, peut-être d'une teinte pas si foncée que ça... Et aussi, peut-être que c'est le fait que tu sois une fée du Printemps...  
_ Tu sais, tu as visité l'Automne... Tu visiteras sans doute jamais le Printemps... Chez moi, il n'y a pas les mêmes couleurs que le pays de l'autre côté du pont.  
_ Tu veux que je te montre l'une de nos rares fleurs ?  
_ Oh oui !

Elle sautilla jusqu'à lui et tomba, tête la première dans la neige. Kakashi se précipita et la relava, retirant la neige et lui remit sa capuche.

_ On va devoir faire attention... Tu n'as pas mal ?  
_ Mon visage est congelé... arriva-t-elle à marmonner.  
_ Je vais faire un feu si tu le veux.  
_ Non, non, marchons ! Je veux voir cette fleur !  
_ Sakura, fais pas l'enfant ! S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je me sentirai mal ! Déjà qu'on doit prendre grand soin de tes ailles, elles sont bien emmitouflées dans le manteau, j'espère ?  
_ Oui, elles ne dépassent pas ! Mais aller, Kakashi, dis-moi, s'il te plaiiis ! le supplia-t-elle.

Il soupira, signe d'abandon et la faisait marcher. Ils se tenaient la main, ne voulant pas être séparés et surtout, profitant d'un contact qu'ils n'ont que rarement, même si leur peau est séparée par des tissus. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'un arbre et coupa une tige de la fleur, la tendant à Sakura. Elle l'examina et sourit. Elle en avait dans son monde, mais pas en blanc. Elle la trouva magnifique.

_ C'est un géranium, on le surnomme "Laura".  
_ C'est un joli prénom... Tu ne trouves pas ?

Il hocha et lui caressa la joue. Sa peau était devenue froide et il s'inquiéta. Arriva-t-elle à supporter longtemps ce froid ?

_ Je vais bien, c'est juste que je suis habituée à un soleil qui tape et pas caché par des nuages.  
_ Promet-moi de me le dire si ça va mal, hein ?  
_ Promis !

Ils se levèrent et allaient reprendre leur route quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas et d'animaux. Kakashi cacha Sakura derrière lui, fixant l'horizon et tendit l'oreille. Son cœur battait rapidement, celui de la rose aussi, mais pas pour la même raison. Sakura ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, un animal qui vivait dans ce monde ? Mais Kakashi, lui, savait très bien ce qu'il se passait. D'autres fées approchaient et n'allaient pas tarder à tomber sur eux. Il lui attrapa la main et couru jusqu'au pont, lançant sa main en arrière, faisant virevolter la neige pour cacher leur trace de pas.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!  
_ Des fées arrivent, tu dois retourner chez toi, ou on sera puni.  
_ Mais on a trouvé un moyen de passer et de survivre, on devrait leur dire !

Il s'arrêta et lui empoigna les épaules.

_ Sakura, si on fait ça, on ne pourra plus jamais se voir ! Je refuse que cela arrive, tu m'entends ?! Je refuse ! cria-t-il.

Les larmes aux yeux apparurent et se recroquevilla légèrement sur elle, elle hocha la tête. Kakashi l'effrayait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu en colère. Il réalisa ce qu'il a fait et dans quel état il l'avait mise, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'excuser. Il reprit sa course et vit l'entrée du pont. Mais des hommes se mirent devant et ils s'arrêtèrent. Kakashi comprit qu'il avait été suivi par un hiboux du Roi de l'Hiver. Il serra fortement Sakura contre lui, espérant qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez elle sans problème.

_ Kakashi, Sakura, approchez.

Ils firent donc un pas, méfiant, mais se serrant fortement l'un contre l'autre. Sakura les détailla tous, et elle remarqua qu'ils se ressemblaient. Tous les teins pâles, beaucoup avait des cheveux noirs, gris ou blancs. Elle eut un frisson le long de la colonne, elle se sentait un danger. Elle vit un homme s'approcher près d'elle, grand, imposant, un regard noir et sévère. Le visage carré, les cheveux noirs, il ne montrait aucun signe amical, de douceur ou autre. Rien que la froideur.

_ Fugaku, comment allez-vous ? demanda Kakashi, comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
_ Tu as osé traverser le pont et laisser une fée de l'autre monde venir ici. Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point c'est dangereux, que les règles sont là pour vous protéger ? dit-il, ignorant la question.  
_ N-nous avons trouvez un moyen...

Tout le monde se retourna vers cette petite voix de fille, montrant la peur et l'innocence même.

_ Je n'ai pas prévenu la Reine de l'Automne de ton passage, je ne le ferais pas, si tu me promets de plus retraverser le pond.  
_ Mais puis que je vous dis qu'on a trouver un moyen ! s'exclama la rose, se détachant des bras de Kakashi et se positionnant devant le Roi de l'Hiver.  
_ Quel caractère. Tu avais l'air plus douce avec Kakashi.

Elle se mit à rougir et baissa la tête, honteuse de son comportement et de la remarque.

_ Elle ne reviendra plus jamais ici et moi je ne trouverai plus le pont. Si on nous laisse se voir de temps en temps, comme au début, sans qu'on visite les deux mondes.  
_ Hmm... Qui me dit que tu t'empêcheras de traverser, jeune Hatake ? Tu as envie de voyager, visiter, notre territoire ne te suffit pas, tu rêves de visiter le monde des temps chauds. Mais nous ne pouvons pas survivre là-bas, comme Sakura ne peut pas survivre ici.  
_ Mais...  
_ Assez, jeune fée ! Je comprends que tu rêves d'évasion, tu es jeune mais tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas soigner une aile cassée.  
_ Mes ailes sont au chaud, Kakashi allait dans la rivière pour se rafraîchir, on a eu aucun problème ! Et on s'éloignait pas du pont au cas où, justement, il y aurait un soucis ! N'avez-vous pas envie de changer de paysage, Roi de l'Hiver ?  
_ J'ai perdu une aile en traversant ce pont, je ne remettrai jamais les pieds là-bas ! hurla-t-il, furieux.

Elle recula, Kakashi la prit contre lui, essayant de la rassurer par sa simple présence. Fugaku soupira et ordonna son départ. Ils partirent, les laissant seuls pour un adieu. Sakura pleura une fois seule avec la fée d'Hiver. Kakashi serrait fortement la mâchoire, se s'entend impuissant et incapable de protéger la fée qui lui tenait à cœur. Il la serra fort, retenant ses larmes d'arriver.

_ Pourquoi ne veut-il pas comprendre... Pourquoi ?  
_ ... Nous le savions depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? On s'est juste menti...  
_ Mais je ne veux pas te perdre !  
_ Je serai là, de l'autre côté du pont, tout simplement...

Il essaya de se montrer distant, rassurant aussi, mais tout faire pour ne pas craquer. Pour elle, pour lui, pour leur bien. Elle le frappa sur le torse, l'insultant d'idiot finit.

_ Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que je tiens à toi, hein ?!  
_ Je tiens aussi à toi, que crois-tu ?  
_ Que je suis la seule à t'aimer comme je t'aime, que je me suis bercé d'illusion, comme une fille idiote !

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle devait vider son esprit, apaiser son cœur du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Kakashi sentit le sien battre à la chamade, il lui caressa la joue, sachant très bien que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'ils auraient un tel contact. Il essuya ses larmes et elle renifla, son nez était légèrement rouge, sa peau était beaucoup trop froide. Sa chute dans la neige l'avait beaucoup trop refroidie.

_ Sakura, on vient de créer une légende, tu sais ?  
_ Hein ?  
_ Une fée de l'Hiver qui tomba fou amoureux d'une fée du Printemps... Mais malgré leur envie d'être ensemble, c'était impossible. Ils ne pouvaient pas coexister. L'Hiver garde ce qui lui appartient, de même pour les saisons chaudes...  
_ ... Je hais ce que je suis...  
_ Non, non, ne dit pas ça !  
_ Je me hais ! Pourquoi je suis une fée du Printemps, pourquoi pas une de l'Hiver, je serais là, avec toi, sans qu'aucune saison ou autres fées nous en empêchent !  
_ Sakura, tu ne serais pas pareille ! La couleur de tes cheveux que j'aime, ton odeur, ta couleur de peau, tout ce qui fait que tu m'as envoûté n'existerait pas... Tu ne serais pas MA Sakura...

Il se pencha légèrement et effleura ses lèvres. L'une froide et l'autre chaude, se liant pour la première et la dernière fois. Ils montrèrent tout leur amour, leur peine, leur désespoir dans cette unique geste. Elle recula, tête baissée, pleurant la partie qui venait de s'écrouler en elle.

_ Regarde-moi, une dernière fois... supplia-t-il.

Elle redressa sa tête, un fin sourire aux lèvres, essayant de lui donner une meilleure image qu'une fée en larme. Il sourit aussi, laissant quelques larmes couler, oubliant sa fierté d'homme. Elle traversa le pont, sans le quitter des yeux, jusqu'à être engloutie par son monde.

Des semaines passèrent, ne pouvant se voir que sur ce pont, ne pouvant se toucher que la main de nouveau. Ce trou dans leur cœur qui n'arrivait pas à être apaisé, remplacé ou réparé. Plus rien ne leur donnait envie d'aller mieux, même de se voir ne leur donnait plus cet état de bonheur du début, car tout ce qu'ils avaient pu partager une fois ensemble, réellement ensemble n'était plus, ne reviendra plus, n'existera plus. Que des souvenirs qui hantent, encore et encore, les détruisant tous les jours encore un peu plus, les plongeant dans un trou sans fin, rien que le noir et l'espoir que, dans une autre vie, ils seront ensemble, de la même race, du même temps. Mais pas ici, pas maintenant, ils ne sont que des fées qui n'ont pas de chance.

Mais Sakura, n'en pouvant plus, traversa le pont, folle de chagrin. Vêtue de vêtements qui lui tiendront pas réellement chaud, ses ailles en plein air froid de l'Hiver. Elle marcha, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi arriva en face d'elle, essoufflé d'avoir volé le plus rapidement possible. Il la vit tomber, tremblante. Il la porta et traversa de nouveau l'autre monde, la chaleur ne l'arrêtait pas et il la posa, restant à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce que ses ailles ne soient plus congelées. Il se sentait mal, vidé d'énergie, comme s'il fondait et s'éparpillait comme des milliers de goûtes sur les racines des arbres formant le passage entre les deux univers. Mais il resta, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit un déchirement en lui. Une vive douleur sur ses ailles, elles tombèrent, comme des feuilles sèches et se déchirèrent Il n'avait même pas la force de hurler, se laissant juste tomber près de son amour.

Le vent froid lui gifla de nouveau le visage, la neige contre ses ailes. Il vit des pétales blanches tomber du ciel et comprit qu'on l'avait ré-entraîné dans son monde. Il se redressa, voulant voir comment elle allait, peu importait le reste, c'était elle qui avait toute son attention. Il la vit, en larmes, retenue par des fées des douces saisons.

Depuis ce jour, Kakashi ne pouvait plus voler. Ses ailes étaient tombées et le pont était maintenant surveillé par des gardes des deux mondes, espérant que cette horrible chose ne se reproduise plus. Aucune des deux fées n'eut le courage de retourner en ce lieu, aspirées par des tonnes de sentiments. La nostalgie, l'amour, la colère, le désespoir, la tristesse... Des chants ont été créés pour elles, parlant de cet amour plus fort que tout et qui provoqua leur perte. Ils continuèrent de vivre leur vie, malgré ce trou béant au niveau du cœur, leur rappelant qu'ils avaient aimé plus que de raison et qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais mariés, attendant juste l'heure de leur départ, espérant pouvoir se retrouver et cette fois-ci, dans le même monde, le même univers, un endroit où rien ne les sépareront.

* * *

Le premier Os Kakashi & Sakura que j'écris, fait depuis un moment mais enfin corriger. Corriger pars ma merveilleuse puce d'amour que j'aime !

L'histoire est inspiré par la fée Clochette, oui, oui, bien lu xD  
Celui avec sa soeur, là ... Bref, inspiré de ça.

Très long, je suis d'accord, mais bon, il est très long seulement si il est nul, non ?


End file.
